


Truth or Dare in a time of magic

by lao_paperman



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Animation, Comicstrip, Digital Art, Fanart, Fun, M/M, Marriage, boyslove, my magical manservant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lao_paperman/pseuds/lao_paperman
Summary: When an evening in the local tavern is starting to get boring, you still can play truth or dare with your king. As long as he knows the rules. Or as long he does not use the game for other plans he has in mind.Part of the »My Magical Manservant Series«





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shaak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaak/gifts).



> Pinch Hitter submission for Merthur Gift Exchange 2016 – I'm sorry it's not a fanfiction, but I hope you still enjoy it :)

**Truth or Dare – Round 1 (animated)**

 

 

**How to trick a sorcerer – Round 2 (animated)**

 

 

**Truth or Dare in a time of Magic (comicstrips)**

 


End file.
